1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to suspension components for two-wheeled vehicles, and more specifically to front fork components.
2. Background Art
The vast majority of motorcycles are equipped with a sliding-tube or telescopic front suspension, consisting of a pair of forks coupled to the front axle and to the steering head of the motorcycle's frame. The forks are either of the “right-side-up” or sliding-female configuration, or the “upside-down” or sliding-male configuration. In either case, a cylindrical tube or piston slides axially within a generally cylindrical cylinder. As a motorcycle rider applies the front brake, the front forks are subjected to significant flexing force and torque in the direction of travel, as the rearward force on the front tire's contact patch presses rearward on the bottom of the forks at the axle, while the inertia of the motorcycle's mass presses forward on the top of the forks at the triple-clamps. Manufacturers battle this flex by using larger-diameter and thus stiffer fork tubes.
Fork flex, especially under braking, is a significant contributor to the stiction which is known to dramatically reduce the effectiveness and perceived quality of a motorcycle's front suspension. The manufacturer may battle this stiction by making even greater increases in the diameter and stiffness of the fork tubes.
These engineering changes have an unfortunate side effect, which is exposed by the fact that motorcycles lean to the inside when cornering. In general, the faster a corner is taken, the farther over the motorcycle must lean. While leaned over, the axis of the fork suspension is not perpendicular to the ground, and yet the front tire's contact patch (which is at the center of the tire when riding straight, but is significantly off to the side of the tire when the bike is leaned over) remains parallel to the ground. Then, when the front tire encounters a bump in the road, the bump forces the tire in the vertical direction, perpendicular to the ground. But, because the forks are not oriented in that direction, the effect is that the force of the bump is applied to the forks somewhat laterally (in other words, radially or sideways), rather than axially with respect to the sliding ability of the fork tubes.
The forks' stiffness, which the engineer gave the fork tubes to counteract flex under braking, is now doing exactly the wrong thing with respect to the force of the bump—it is fighting the bump, rather than supplely allowing the front tire to track the road surface and remain in contact with the ground. Riders experience this as one form of front end chatter, especially when traversing an extended section of bumpy or rippled racetrack corner. The result is often a front end push which may end in a crash.
What is needed, then is an improved front fork which has suitably low lateral stiffness to better enable the front tire to track ground irregularities while leaned over cornering, without compromising its excellent longitudinal stiffness to resist flexing under hard braking. What is further desirable is such a fork which has adjustable lateral stiffness.